jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Munificent-Klasse-Sternfregatte/Legends
Die Sternenfregatten der Munificent-Klasse waren Kampf- und Kommunikationsschiffe, die ursprünglich vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband dazu gebaut wurden, Werttransporte zu schützen und verschuldete Planeten zu bedrohen. Während der Klonkriege bildeten die Munificent-Fregatten das Rückgrat der Separatisten-Flotte und waren mit ihren leistungsstarken Sensoren in der Lage, feindliche Flottenbewegungen aus großer Entfernung zu überwachen, aber auch feindliche Sensoren und Zielerfassungssysteme zu behindern. Sie waren an zahlreichen Schlachten der Klonkriege beteiligt, wurden nach Ende des Krieges jedoch zurückgelassen. Beschreibung Äußeres Das lanzenförmige Design''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' der Munificent-Sternenfregatte war durch den ovalen Rumpf geprägt, der lediglich in der Mitte des Schiffes unterbrochen wurde und am Bug spitz zulief. Die Fregatte besaß an der Panzerung ein Symbol der Vereinigten Freiwilligenstreitkräfte im Dienst der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Am Bug gab es einen Einschnitt für die Waffen, während dahinter die Kommandobrücke ihren Platz hatte, die durch ihre Position diagonal oberhalb des übrigen Rumpfes einen Rundumblick bot und in ihrem Design einzigartig war. Hinter der Brücke wurde die Panzerung unterbrochen und durch Reihen von Sensoren und Geschütztürmen fortgesetzt. In der Mitte des Schiffes standen zwei Flügel je nach links und rechts ab''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen, auf denen ebenfalls das Symbol der Separatisten zu sehen war. Am Heck gab es ebenfalls eine Hüllenpanzerung, die oben und unten jedoch von weiteren Flügeln unterbrochen wurde. Schließlich befanden sich am Heck die Triebwerke des Schiffes. Aufbau [[Datei:Munificent-Aufbau.jpg|left|thumb|Das Innere einer ''Munificent-Fregatte.]] Die Munificent-Fregatte wies wie der Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse in den meisten Fällen keine Hangars oder Platz für Bodentruppen auf, was zu ihrer skelettartigen Hüllenkonstruktion führte. Allerdings bot sie unter ihrem Rumpf einen Ort, in dem Jäger Deckung finden konnten. Lediglich wenige Schiffe besaßen einen Hangar. Das Schiff konnte über Luftschleusen betreten oder verlassen werden. Der Bug des Schiffes wurde von starken Hüllenpanzerung geschützt, welche die darunter liegenden Wohnbereiche der Mannschaft sowie die Frachttresore schützte. Allerdings befanden sich dort auch das vordere Triebwerk und der Hauptreaktor sowie dessen Tanks, die den Treibstoff des Reaktors aufbewahrten. Hinter einem Einschnitt für Waffen befand sich die höherliegende Kommandobrücke, die mit einem Turbolift zu erreichen war. Dahinter befanden sich mehrere Sensor- und Geschützstationen , von denen aus weite Gänge in den Mittelteil führten. Des Weiteren befand sich dort ein Raum, in dem Gefangene gefoltert werden konnten. Dort konnten Jäger unter den Flügeln an das Schiff andocken. Außerdem gab es dort eine Inhaftierungsebene. Der Großteil des Hecks wurde von den Triebwerken und dem Schildgenerator eingenommen, die ebenfalls unter einer Panzerung geschützt waren. Der Reaktor war ein Zwillingsreaktor, sodass immer eine Komponente weiterarbeiten konnte, wenn die andere beschädigt war. Allerdings verbrauchte der Hauptreaktor 2.300 Tonnen Treibstoff pro Sekunde. Die Triebwerke waren Ionenantriebsdüsen, die mit Neutrinokühlern und Schildhitzeaustauschern vor Überhitzung geschützt wurden. Zudem besaß das Schiff ein vorderes Triebwerk. Die Fregatte konnte mit bis zu 2.300 g beschleunigen und besaß einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1 mit einer maximalen Reichweite von 150.000 Lichtjahren , der von einem Navigationscomputer gesteuert wurde. Die gesamte Kontrolle über das Schiff konnte auf eine spezielle Tastatur übertragen werden. Da der Bankenverband dem öffentlichen HoloNet misstraute und es für nicht sicher genug hielt , nutzte er die Munificent-Fregatten zur Übermittlung von Funksprüchen und Abwicklung von Bankgeschäften. Dazu besaß die Fregatte vier Sensoranlagen , die Kontakt zu jedem Punkt in der Galaxis aufstellen konnte. Durch ihre leistungsstarken Sensoren konnte sie auch feindliche Flottenbewegungen aus großer Entfernung überwachen, aber auch feindliche Sensoren und Zielerfassungssysteme behindern. Es gelang allerdings nicht, die Sensoren von Raumstationen zu blockieren.Revenge of the Sith Collection Bewaffnung Die Fregatte der Munificent-Klasse besaß eine für ihre Größe starke Bewaffnung. Die Hauptwaffe des Schiffes waren zwei Schwere Turbolaserkanonen am Bug, die zwar schwer in der Handhabung mit einer Hebeleitvorrichtung, aber leistungsstark und auch für größere Kriegsschiffe gefährlich waren. Es war den Kanonen möglich, einen Eismond von über 1.000 Kilometern Durchmesser zum Schmelzen zu bringen oder die Schilde einer 10 Kilometer entfernten Klasse-III-Kampfstation ausschalten. Weiterhin am Bug befanden sich zwei Ionenkanonen, die gegen Schiffe in weiter Entfernung konstruiert waren. In der Mitte des Schiffes gab es 26 Zwillingsturbolaserkanonen , die von Droidenkanonieren gesteuert wurden. Auch am Deck des Schiffes waren leichte Turbolasertürme vorhanden. Das Heck hingegen wurde von 38 Punktstrahllaserkanonen geschützt. Trotz ihrer starken Bewaffnung wurden sie Fregatten vor allem gegen kleinere Schiffe eingesetzt , da sie ursprünglich nur Piratenschiffe angreifen sollten. Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse nutzten Strahlenschildgeneratoren, um schädliche Energiewellen abzulenken. Um eine Überhitzung der Schilde zu vermeiden, unterstützten Neutrinokühler und Schildhitzeaustauscher die Generatoren. Auch die Hüllenpanzerung schützte die wichtigsten Teile des Schiffes. Die Energie des Schiffes konnte je nach Bedarf auf die vorderen oder hinteren Schilde geleitet werden. Ohne den Schild stellte das Schiff jedoch ein leichtes Ziel dar, selbst die Kommandobrücke war dann vor Angriffen nicht mehr sicher. Besatzung [[Datei:Munificent-Droiden.jpg|right|thumb|Droiden auf einer Munificent-Sternenfregatte.]] Da die Munificent-Fregatte größtenteils von Droidengehirnen gesteuert wurde, womit sie sehr dem [[Recusant-Klasse Zerstörer|Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse]] ähnelte, benötigte sie lediglich 200 Droiden zur Bedienung der Systeme''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' sowie Sicherheitsdroiden zur Bordverteidigung. Allerdings wurden bis zu 150.000 deaktivierte Droiden mitgeführt, von denen nicht mehr als 2.000 gleichzeitig aktiviert sein konnten. Der Kommandant des Schiffes hatte auf der Brücke seinen Platz, von wo aus er eine bessere Sicht besaß. Diese Rolle konnten sowohl Lebewesen , OOM-Droiden als auch Taktikdroiden übernehmen. Vielen der separatistischen Kommandanten waren eigene Fregatten-Verbände unterstellt , die zumeist aus mehreren Schiffen bestanden, wie Grievous oder Dooku. Dooku gab Anweisungen von seiner Fregatte aus und hatte einen Geheimgang, der ihn bis zu einem Hangar führte, wo er einen Solarsegler bereitstehen hatte. Die Fregatte diente auch als Gefängnis und transportierte Gefangene der Separatisten. Die Schiffe konnten sowohl Jäger als auch Shuttles aufnehmen. Verwendung In seiner ursprünglichen Rolle war die Fregatte dazu gedacht, Werttransporte im Äußeren Rand zu schützen oder beim Bankenverband verschuldete Systeme zu bedrohen. Es war ihnen auch möglich, in ihren Frachttresoren Wertpapiere und Edelsteine zu transportieren oder Wertguttransporte zu eskortieren.Star Wars (Panini) Das der Bankenverband das öffentliche HoloNet als nicht sicher genug empfand , konnten seine Geschäfte auch über die Munificent-Fregatten abgeschlossen werden, die mit Hochleistungssensoren ausgestattet waren. Mit dem Beginn der Klonkriege, in denen sich der Intergalaktische Bankenverband den Separatisten anschloss, wurde sie jedoch als Kriegsschiff eingesetzt und halfen dabei, Einsätze der Flotte auf Relaisstationen des interstellaren Holonets im feindlichen Raum zu koordinieren und eskortierten, um die republikanischen Streitkräfte zu isolieren und den Informationsfluss zu blockieren. Im Kampf wurden sie eher gegen kleinere Schiffe eingesetzt, da die Waffen der Fregatte dazu geeignet waren, die Schilde kleinerer Schiffe zu durchdringen, wohingegen sie im Kampf mit den Kreuzern der Republik eher unterlagen. In ihrer Funktion als Wertguttransporter wurden sie auch als Truppentransporter eingesetzt, die Truppen an die Front brachten. Die Transportaufgabe stellte eine ebenso wichtige Tätigkeit der Schiffe wie die Unterstützung in Schlachten dar.The Clone Wars (Magazin) Nebenbei dienten sie als Gefangenentransporter oder Überbringer militärischer Hardware. Dagegen wurden ihre Kommunikationsmittel auch dazu eingesetzt, eigene Sender für die Propaganda zu stellen. Mit den Klonkriegen wurde die Verwendung zum Zwecke von Transaktionen jedoch eingeschränkt. Geschichte Entwicklung und Beginn der Klonkriege left|thumb|''Munificent''-Fregatten im Verband. Der Intergalaktische Verband benötigte eine Möglichkeit, ein eigenes Kommunikationsnetz außerhalb des galaktischen HoloNetzes zu betreiben und Schiffe zur Verteidigung, um für seine Werttransporte mehr Sicherheit zu haben. Daraus entstand schließlich die Sternenfregatte der Munificent-Klasse, die wegen ihrer ursprünglichen Funktion auch als Bankenverband-Fregatte bekannt wurde. Die Herstellung wurde von den beiden Firmen Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. und Gwori Revolutionary Industries übernommen, welche einige der Fregatten, darunter auch die Tide of Progress XII, auf geheimen Raumstationen im Äußeren Rand erbauten. Vor den Klonkriegen schützten die Fregatten Werttransporte des Bankenverbandes und bedrohten verschuldete Welten. Dabei sollten sie die Transporte auch vor Piratenangriffen im Äußeren Rand schützen. Als sich der Bankenverband den Separatisten anschloss, wurden die Fregatten für die Separatisten eingesetzt. Während der Klonkriege bildeten tausende Munificent-Fregatten das Rückgrat der Separatisten-Flotte und stellten den Großteil der Flotte dar.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Mit dem Beginn der Klonkriege wurden sie als Kriegsschiff eingesetzt und halfen dabei, Einsätze der Flotte auf Relaisstationen des interstellaren Holonets im feindlichen Raum zu koordinieren und eskortierten, um die republikanischen Streitkräfte zu isolieren und den Informationsfluss zu blockieren. In der Schlacht um den Crombach-Nebel flog der Jedi Wom-Nii Gnaden mit seinem NTB-630-Bomber in die Tide of Progress XII, wodurch zahlreiche Kollisionsspuren an dem Schiff entstanden. Klonkriege right|thumb|Die Flotte der Separatisten über Christophsis. Zu den ersten Einsätzen der Fregatten gehörte die Schlacht von Christophsis, wo zahlreiche Schiffe dem Kommando von Admiral Trench unterstanden. Gemeinsam mit zahlreichen Kontrollschiffen stellten sie eine beinahe undurchdringliche Verteidigungslinie dar, an der auch der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker zunächst scheiterte, als er sich mit dem Rest seines Verbandes und der Negotiator hinter den Mond Christophsis' zurückzog. Allerdings gelang es der Republik schließlich, mit einem Tarnschiff-Prototypen Trenchs Flaggschiff zu zerstören und auf den Planeten zu gelangen, während Kenobi den Rest der Blockade zerstörte. Allerdings schickten die Separatisten bald Verstärkung mit zahlreichen Fregatten, welche die republikanischen Kreuzer zunächst in die Flucht zwang. Allerdings kehrte der republikanische Verband wenig später ebenfalls mit Verstärkung zurück und blieb letztendlich siegreich. Direkt im Anschluss flog der Kreuzer Spirit of the Republic nach Teth, wo er sich ebenfalls einer Fregatte stellen musste.The Clone Wars (Film) left|thumb|Die Fregatten bewegen sich durch das Asteroidenfeld. Etwa eine Woche danach wurde die Armee der Republik im strategisch wichtigen Bothawui-System zurückgedrängt und stand kurz vor dem Verlust des Sektors. Daher versammelte die Republik ihre verbleibenden drei Schiffe innerhalb des Asteroidengürtels von Golm und erwarteten die Ankunft der Separatisten. Wenig später erreichte Grievous das System mit sechs Fregatten der Munificent-Fregatte und befahl, die Schiffe direkt durch das Asteroidenfeld des Gasriesen zu steuern, um der Republik den taktischen Vorteil zu nehmen. Dazu lenkte er sämtliche Energie auf die vorderen Schilde, um die Asteroiden abzuwehren. Grievous sah keine Gefahr darin, von hinten angegriffen zu werden, da er sich durch die Asteroiden gedeckt wägte. Als er den Feuerbefehl erteilte und einen Kreuzer zerstörte, eröffneten jedoch AT-TEs das Feuer auf die Fregatten. Da sich die Panzer auf den Asteroiden versteckt hatten, konnten sie die Tatsache ausnutzen, dass keine Energie mehr auf den hinteren Schilden lag. So stellte es für die republikanischen Jäger kein Problem mehr dar, die Fregatten zu zerstören, allerdings nicht, Grievous zu töten, der davor fliehen konnte. Bei einer Aufklärungsmission wurde Skywalker erneut von zwei Fregatten angegriffen, die unter Grievous' Kommando standen. Obwohl Skywalkers Droide R3-S6 den Jäger blockiert hatte, konnte er an Bord der Twilight gelangen und fliehen. Während der Schlacht von Gwori gelang es einer Einheit der Republik, die Werften den Planeten zu infiltrieren, in denen unter anderem die Fregatten hergestellt wurden. Sie kaperten eine unbewaffnete Fregatte, mit der sie die Sklaven befreien und die Droiden an der Werft zerstören konnten. Als sie abhoben, wurden sie jedoch von eintreffender Verstärkung der Republik angegriffen, die sich im Irrglauben befand, ein feindliches Schiff vor sich zu haben. Nachdem sie die Schilde der Fregatte zerstört hatten, konnte die Besatzung jedoch zu der Staffel Kontakt aufnehmen und sie von weiteren Angriffen abhalten. Nach weiteren Kämpfen gegen die Jäger der Separatisten kam die Fregatte jedoch vor eine Sperre, die jedes organische Leben auslöschte, die sie jedoch zerstören konnten. Da auch die Hyperraumringe der Republik zerstört worden waren, flogen die Jäger an Bord der Fregatte und zurück nach Coruscant, wo die freigelassenen Sklaven von da an Kreuzer für die Republik herstellten.The Clone Wars – Dem Untergang geweiht right|thumb|Dooku meditiert auf seiner Fregatte. Als die Jedi das Signal des Separatisten-Anführers Dooku abfingen, ließ sich der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker mit seinem Jäger über einem Eisplaneten abwerfen, um so auf die Fregatte Dookus zu gelangen, wo er den Kampfdroiden jedoch unterlag und gefangen genommen wurde.The Clone Wars – Bait Daraufhin machte sich der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi auf und begab sich mit einem Raumanzug auf die Fregatte. Nachdem er durch eine Luftschleuse in das Schiff eingestiegen war und die Droidenbesatzung umgangen hatte, befreite er Skywalker und begab sich schließlich mit ihm auf die Brücke, wo sie Dooku meditierend vorfanden. Der entkam jedoch durch einen geheimen Ausgang und floh in einem Solarsegler, woraufhin ihn die beiden Jedi in einem Shuttle bis auf den Planeten Vanqor verfolgten. Als mehrere Fregatten unter dem Kommando eines Taktikdroiden die Liberty und zwei Begleitkreuzer von Jedi-Ritterin Aayla Securain einem beispiellosen Gefecht angriffen, unterstützte die Resolute die unterlegenen Truppen und versuchte sie zu evakuieren. Als die Droiden begannen, das Schiff der Jedi zu entern, versuchten sie, mit einem Konsularschiff zu fliehen, gerieten jedoch durch einen falsch berechneten Sprung nach Maridun, während Admiral Wulff Yularen das Gefecht beendete. Die Separatisten planten einen Angriff auf die Welt Kamino, wo die Klonkrieger produziert und ausgebildet wurden. Dazu rüstete er eine Flotte aus verschiedenen Schiffstypen, darunter auch Munificent-Fregatten, wopbei die Fregatten zuvor so ausgerüstet wurden, dass ihre Trümmer in die Meere von Kamino fallen und dort zu Kraken-Schiffen konstruiert werden sollten. die zunächst einen Außenposten im Rishi-System ausschalten sollten, damit die Klone keine Meldung erstatten konnten. Allerdings gelang es einer kleinen Gruppe Soldaten, die Basis zu zerstören, woraufhin die Republik Verdacht schöpfte und ins Rishi-System flog. Grievous sah für seine Schiffe keine Chance mehr und befahl daher die Flucht. Monate später setzte Grievous den Plan jedoch fort und griff den Planeten schließlich an. Dabei verteidigte er sein Flaggschiff und opferte stattdessen die Fregatten, deren Trümmer wie geplant unter Wasser zusammengebaut wurden. So griffen die Separatisten die Hauptstadt Tipoca City an, wurden jedoch zurückgeschlagen und mussten letztendlich fliehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren jedoch die meisten Fregatten bereits zerstört. [[Datei:Munificent-Rugosa.jpg|thumb|left|Eine Munificent-Fregatte greift das Konsularschiff an.]] Auch in der Blockade um den Planeten Ryloth kämpften zahlreiche Munificent-Klasse Sternenfregatten, darunter Schlachtkreuzer 17 und Schlachtkreuzer 19. Dazu blieben zwei der Fregatten beim Kommandoschiff des Captain Mar Tuuk, als die Republik jedoch angriff, rief Tuuk vier weitere Fregatten zu sich, mithilfe derer er den feindlichen Kampfverband zunächst in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Allerdings konnte Anakin Skywalker die ''Defender'' direkt in Tuuks Kontrollschiff manövrierte, während eine Bomber-Staffel die Fregatten zerstörten. Es gelang den verbliebenen Droiden-Kommandanten jedoch nicht, sich zu koordinieren, sodass die Blockade durchbrochen wurde. Um mit den Toydarianern zu verhandeln, begab sich der Jedi-Meister Yoda nach Rugosa, wo er sich mit deren König Katuunko treffen und einen Beitritt zur Republik aushandeln wollten. Allerdings fingen die Separatisten diese Nachricht ab, woraufhin sie zwei Fregatten ins Rugosa-Systems schickten. Zunächst störten sie die Funkverbindungen der Toydarianer, um den Kontakt zur Republik zu unterbrechen und selbst Gespräche aufzunehmen. Als eine republikanisches Konsularschiff über Rugosa eintraf, griffen die beiden Fregatten das neue Schiff an, woraufhin jenes seine Rettungskapseln abschoss, während sich das Konsularschiff zurückzog, um Verstärkung zu holen. [[Datei:Schlacht um Devaron.jpg|thumb|right|Die Resolute nimmt Banes Fregatten unter Beschuss.]] Mehrere Fregatten waren bei der Schlacht von Felucia anwesend, als die Separatisten die Kreuzer der Republik zurückdrängen konnten und nur durch gezielte Angriffe auf einzelne Fregatten die Blockade durchbrechen konnten, um die Truppen auf dem Boden zu evakuieren. Die Handelsföderation lieh dem Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane mehrere Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse, womit jener nach Devaron reiste, um den Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem er ihn auf sein Schiff gebracht hatte, folterte er den Jedi jedoch zu Tode, sodass er einen neuen Jedi suchen konnte, mit dem er den Kyber-Speicherkristall öffnen konnte. Als es Anakin Skywalker und seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano gelang, auf AT-TEs von der Resolute auf seine Fregatte zu fliegen, nahm er Tano gefangen und zwang so Skywalker, den Speicherkristall zu öffnen. Dabei entzündeten sich jedoch einige Treibstoffkapseln, welche das Schiff beschädigten. Obwohl er danach von den Klonkriegern gesucht wurde, konnte er in einer Klonkriegerrüstung an Bord eines Shuttles gelangen, das ihn und den Rest der republikanischen Einheit von der Fregatte brachte, bevor sie vollständig zerstört wurde. Zwei Fregatten waren bei der Zerstörung des Felucia-Medcenter dabei. Die Fregatten wurden nicht nur zum Angriff oder zur Übertragung, sondern auch zur Patrouille eingesetzt. Eine der Fregatten patrouillierte nahe Florrum, als der Kopfgeldjäger Shahan Alama dort auftauchte. Da der neimoidianische Captain der Fregatte wusste, dass Dooku dort früher von Piraten gefangen gehalten wurde, ließ er das Feuer eröffnen, wodurch das Schiff auf Florrum abstürzte und den Neimoidianer im Glauben ließ, er hätte ihn getötet.The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters Mehrere Fregatten eskortierten Grievous' Zerstörer, als jener bei Saleucami von einer republikanischen Spezialeinheit angegriffen wurde. Da das Ziel der Mission war, den gefangenen Jedi Eeth Koth zu befreien, der sich auf dem Zerstörer befand, überstanden die Fregatten das Gefecht. Während der Mission auf Juma-9 befehligte der skakoanische Wissenschaftler Kul Teska mehrere Enterschiffe von einer Fregatte der Munificent-Klasse aus. Da die Schilde der Station ausgeschaltet waren, gelang es ihm schnell, mit seinen Truppen die Station zu betreten. Wenig später traf auch eine zweite Fregatte ein, um die Truppen zu unterstützen.The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes Mehrere Fregatten bildeten die Blockade um den Planeten Simocadia, wo sie von einem neimoidianischen Offizier kommandiert wurden. Allerdings gelang es dem Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, mit einem speziellen Schiff durch die Brücke der Fregatte zu fliegen, wodurch die Brücke zerstört wurde und die Fregatte auf das Kontrollschiff zuflog. Dadurch konnte Windu auf die Oberfläche des Planeten gelangen.The Clone Wars – Der Koloss des Schicksals Während der Belagerung von Boz Pity waren mehrere Fregatten zusammen mit Recusant-Zerstörern und Droiden-Kontrollschiffen im Einsatz. Als die Republik mit der Intervention ins System eintrat, griffen die republikanischen Jäger die Blockade an, wobei mehrere Fregatten Schaden erlitten.Republik – Besessen Auch zur Armada, die der Droiden-General Grievous gegen Coruscant führte, um den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine gefangen zu nehmen, gehörten hunderte Fregatten, die jedoch im Laufe der Schlacht weitestgehend zerstört wurden.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Dazu zählte auch die Tide of Progress XII. Ebenfalls beteiligt waren sie an der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia, wo sie jedoch auf den Widerstand der Truppen unter dem Jedi-Meister Ferroda stießen.Battlefront – Elite Squadron Während der Schlacht von Kashyyyk griffen mehrere Fregatten die Kreuzer der Republik an. Allerdings gelang es deren Streitkräften, die Fregatten zu zerstören und die Blockade schließlich zu durchbrechen, um den Wookiees zu Hilfe zu kommen.Battlefront II Als die Jedi K'Kruhk und Sian Jeisel nach der Schlacht von Saleucami mit einer Fähre der Theta-Klasse gemeinsam mit einer aus vier ARC-170 Sternjägern bestehenden Eskorte nach Mygeeto fliegen wollten, wurden sie kurz vor der Braxant-Strecke von einer Munificent-Fregatte und einigen Tri-Droidenjägern angegriffen, die sich hinter dem Mond gehalten hatten. Während die Tri-Droiden die ARC-170 Sternjäger der Klonkrieger angriffen und dabei auch einen zerstörten, gelang es den anderen Jägern unter K'Kruhks Kommando, durch einen Angriff auf die Kommandobrücke der Fregatte diese zu beschädigen und für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Danach flohen die verbliebenen Schiffe in den Hyperraum, aufgrund notwendiger Reparaturen weiter nach Bogden 3.Dark Times – Parallelen Nach den Klonkriegen Nach den Klonkriegen wurden diverse Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse von ihren Besatzungen übernommen und dienten als Piraten- oder Söldnerschiffe. Selbst Wochen nach den Klonkriegen trieben noch die Wracks zerstörter Munificent-Fregatten auf ehemaligen Schlachtfeldern, wie zum Beispiel im Orbit von Murkhana.Dark Times – Der Weg ins Nichts Auch Gizor Dellso stellte mindestens eine Fregatte der Munificent-Klasse wieder her, als er auf Mustafar die Droidenarmee reaktivieren wollte. Allerdings konnte das Galaktische Imperium ihn und seine Droiden vernichten. Viele der Schiffe wurden verlassen oder von der Rebellion genutzt, welche die Schiffe oft durch Teile anderer Schiffe ergänzten und so mit der Zeit ihr Aussehen veränderten. Hinter den Kulissen [[Datei:Munificent-Konzept.jpg|left|thumb|Das Konzept der Brücke einer Munificent-Fregatte.]] *Für die Munificent-Fregatte verwendete man das vorher nicht genutzte Konzept eines Rebellenschiffs von Joe Johnston, das ursprünglich in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter hatte auftreten sollen. *Die Munificent-Sternenfregatten werden in viele Quellen unterschiedlich dargestellt. So haben die Fregatten in der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars einen Hangar, obwohl in älteren Quellen das Fehlen der Hangars als eine der wichtigen Merkmale beschrieben wird. Des Weiteren werden sie in der Serie weitaus schlagkräftiger gezeigt; so können es sechs Fregatten mit drei Sternzerstörern aufnehmen, obwohl es in älteren Quellen über fünf der Fregatten braucht, um einem Kreuzer allein gefährlich zu werden. Während ältere Quellen die Fenster der Kommandobrücke noch in grauem Farbton zeigen, präsentierte The Clone Wars die Schiffe mit grünen oder gelben Fenstern. Im Comic Der Koloss des Schicksals sind sie hingegen blau dargestellt. In Besessen haben die Fregatten Triebwerke lediglich ein an Back- und Steuerbord. Allerdings werden in anderen Quellen zwei pro Seite gezeigt. *In The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wird die Kommandobrücke als „Hyperantriebseinheit“ beschrieben und die Ionenkanone am Heck gezeigt. Quellen *''Battlefront II'' * *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' * *''The Clone Wars – Dem Untergang geweiht'' * * * *''The Clone Wars – Bait'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' * * *''The Clone Wars – Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters'' * * *''The Clone Wars – Der Koloss des Schicksals'' *''Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' *''Republik – Besessen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Dark Times – Der Weg ins Nichts'' *''Dark Times – Parallelen'' *''The Clone Wars (Magazin)'' *''Star Wars (Panini)'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * }} Referenzen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Fregattenklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Separatisten en:Munificent-class star frigate es:Fragata estelar clase Munificente it:Fregata_stellare_classe_Munificent hu:Munificent-osztályú_fregatt nl:Munificent-class_Star_Frigate pl:Fregata typu Munificent fi:Munificent-luokan tähtifregatti